Justine Mack
Justine Clippinger Mack is a United Leftist and the Assembly Member for Adelford University. She is the Chair of the United Left and the Deputy Leader of the First Knightly government in the Assembly. Before Politics Justine Clippinger Mack is the child of Franklin and Eleanor Mack, both heirs to substantial family fortunes that were gradually decimated two times over through various Nationalist confiscations taken against their political enemies. She attended Adelford University and graduated in 1987 with a Bachelor's Degree. She then went onto earn a PhD at the Australian National University. She returned promptly after finishing her graduate work to serve as a professor of political science as the University of Johnstown. She married her husband, Harry Pullman, in 1994 in a ceremony at her family summer residence on the coast just outside of Dieseler in New Sussex. She gave birth to their only son, Kevin, in 1995. During the last two years of the 1990's, both of Justine's parents passed away. This and other stresses lead to Justine and Harry divorcing in 2000, and Justine earned primary custody of their son. She quit her job at Johnstown University after the end of the 2000-2001 academic year and moved with Kevin to Adelford. She accepted a position, joining mid-year in the 2001-2002 academic year, to serve as a Professor for Politics at Adelford University, with a focus on her interests in international relations and human rights. Later that year, she married Jashan "Josh" Vaishnavi, a recent graduate of Adelford University and stage actor. They gave birth to a son, Sameer "Sam", the next year. In 2005, Justine and Josh took control of the Adelford Cinema near Swallowgate Park in Adelford. They converted the establishment into a modern art-house cinema which shows native Berringsland features along with recent Bollywood releases and independent films from around the world, especially Australian and New Zealander films and films featuring LGBT storylines. Josh is the primary operator of the cinema, while the couple shares the economic stake of the cinema. In more recent years, Justine began to incorporate films into her lecture programs, relying building a personal connection between the Adelford Cinema and Adelford University. Political Career In 2010, Justine Mack, a supporter and donor of the Radical Republicans, was asked to be the United Left candidate in the May 2010 general elections. She was elected with a third of the vote in Adelford University, narrowly edging out Christian Democratic star candidate Hugh Fielding, who heads Christian Democratic Future. Shortly following the United Left's coalition with the Christian Democrats, Justine Mack was chosen to serve as the Chair for the United Left, bringing her to the top three leadership within the party. However, this and her being named as the Deputy Leader of the Government in the House didn't permit her to sit as a member of the Cabinet, and therefore, she still sits within the backbenches. Personal Life Justine is married to Jashan Vaishnavi and has two children, Kevin (from her previous marriage) and Sam. Her parents passed away in the last two years of the 1990s. She lives with her husband Josh, along with her children Kevin and Sam, in their home in Swallowgate Park. Mack, Justine Mack, Justine Mack, Justine Mack, Justine